Total Pokemon Boy's VS Girls
by BethanyBloop
Summary: season 3 and Deoxys want's a new cast, 6 guys and 6 gals, all is explained in the first chapter and apps are closed. (sozzles for spelling)
1. Chapter 1

Deoxys was standing next to a manner, looking at the camera. "Welcome to season three of Total Pokemon, now before you say anything, we know we haven' done season two yet, let alone finished season one but blame the creators logic, she thinks that if we do season three at the same time as season one, then by the time that one is done season two would have started and it wouldn't take long till everything for season four is done and idea's for season five can start. NOW season two will have campers returning from season one, and because of relationships and talk and stuff, we feel that, that may spoil the end of the first season for you...but if your confused about all this BLAME THE WRITER AND HER STUPID LOGIC!"

"now there are some rules for this:

1. nicknames will not be used.

this is because the creator is kinda stupid, and using nicknames may confuse her.

2. we may not accept fully evolved pokemon, how ever this can be over looked, if a pokemon only has two evolutions or is it's second one and evolves into its last one then its ok

and 3. we will not accept Legendary pokemon, Snivys Pikachus, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Fennikin, Slyveon, Bunary or Chikorita, because of the all star season is after and 6 of this season's pokemon will be going on it. Legends like me y cook and my part time co-host are famous and all"

"sorry if that's being strict but, a human version of your pokemon will be done to make up for it. now if you want in, fill out the form below, this will be done for Fennikan and Sylveon as well and if its an eeveeloution or like the gender affects what they evlove into then that's also ok"

Pokemon:

Shiny?:

any nicknames they may be called:

outfits (like if they have a hat or something):

any birthmarks:

gender:

relationship:

if yes, then who with (give a personality):

their own personality:

if they have one, Stereotype:

anything they like to talk about?:

good or bad:

would they get along with Deoxys, Darkrai or Mew?:

if they where to get into season four, who would they get along with more (Pikachu, Snivy, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Chikorita and Buneary):

would they get on with Fenikan and Sylveon:

what would their reaction be if they got voted off early?:

voted off after the merge?:

third:

second:

first:

and lastly, would you keep reading if they where to go?

also anything else?:

"yeah, the creator is too lazy to spell, they will be correct in the story. we will take ten girls and ten boys, if they don't have a gender, then pick which one they would suit more"

Pokemon: Fennikin

Shiny?: no

any nicknames they may be called: N/A

outfits (like if they have a hat or something): N/A

any birthmarks: N/A

gender: female

relationship: if someone wants her to have one

if yes, then who with (give a personality): someone sweet and shy like her

their own personality: quiet, likes to get things done, only talks if needed

if they have one, Stereotype: nop

anything they like to talk about?: nop

good or bad: good

would they get along with Deoxys, Darkrai or Mew?: only Darkrai

if they where to get into season four, who would they get along with more (Pikachu, Snivy, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Chikorita and Buneary): she does get on with Jigglypuff

would they get on with Fenikan and Sylveon: ...

what would their reaction be if they got voted off early?:she wouldn't mined

voted off after the merge?: same

third: same

second: same

first: give a node

and lastly, would you keep reading if they where to go?...

also anything else?: nop

Pokemon: Sylveon

Shiny?: nop

any nicknames they may be called: Silv

outfits (like if they have a hat or something): nope

any birthmarks: nope

gender: male

relationship: if someone wants him to have one

if yes, then who with (give a personality): smart, sneaky girl

their own personality: commanding, sneaky, surprising

if they have one, Stereotype: nope

anything they like to talk about?: Umbreon

good or bad: bad

would they get along with Deoxys, Darkrai or Mew?: he would look up to Deoxys ways

if they where to get into season four, who would they get along with more (Pikachu, Snivy, Emolga, Jigglypuff, Chikorita and Buneary): only Chikorita and Snivy

would they get on with Fenikan and Sylveon: ...

what would their reaction be if they got voted off early?: pissed

voted off after the merge?: still pissed

third: (he'd be out by then anyway, like fenikin)

second:

first:

and lastly, would you keep reading if they where to go?

also anything else?:

so far:

Females:  
BethanyBloop: Fennikin  
wolflover595: Noivern

solarbear: Kricketot

Leafeon51: Meowstic

Leafeon51: Eevee

victory fire:Poochyena

Males:  
BethanyBloop: Sylveon  
wolflover595: Jolteon  
GoodOrBadCritics: Quilava

firepoisonsteel: torchic

victory fire: Froakie

victory fire:Absol

needed:

Girls: 0

Boys: 0

K I just need to sort something out with Victory Fire, then I can make the elimination table and the humans (both will be posted on DA) and then I can start, and also just a note, I saw that some of the one you guys said that they can be friends with nice people...then in the question of which 6 of the first season would they get along with, most of you said Chikorita...I take it you lot haven't read season one


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Boy's VS Girls

Episode one: new cast, new location, new teams and NEW CHALLENGES.

Season: 3 (all is explained in the first chapter)

Note: thanks to all who have submitted, the Elimination table will be made soon and the humans are on Deviantart under the folder 'total Pokemon' (username is ChocolateBananaJr but you can also find me through CBJrBases), also I take it most of you haven't read season one because you wanted your pokemon to be friends with Chikorita XD BIG MISTAKE.

...

Deoxys was back again, sitting on the porch of a manner, his smirk there again. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO SEASON THREE OF TOTAL POKEMON! This season we have dropped the old cast and obtained new ones, well apart from Fennekin and Sylveon but they only get to stay because they joined last season" he got up and opened the door to the manner. "This is where this season will take place, it's hidden away from humans in Kanto...even if they are the guys who built it...anyway, the manner has been split in half, the left for the girls and the right for the guys, the main hall and the mess hall however are still one. The challenges will be different too, the audience will suggest ones, but do note, if it's an idea the creator has used in season one then it may not be used, MAY" he continued to walk to the mess hall. "Like always Darkrai here is our 'amazing' cook, but I'll let the campers be the judges of that, sitting over there...in Mew...who will sadly help from time to time with some challenges" he then walked out of the hall and back outside. "The last little things I should point out are the confessionals and where they go when voted off. This time the campers will poor out there deepest darkest secrets over there" he pointed to a shed. "That would be the manners tool shed and over there is Emolga, a former contestant" he pointed over to the black haired boy was standing by the lake, he was happily waving to Deoxys. "His over hyperness allows him to do things quickly and easily, so he will take care of sending the eliminated campers" he then looked up at an incoming Togekiss king who was leading his army, all of which were carrying a cage in their mouths. "Yeah the king from season one episode seven, he agreed to help with getting the campers here if we let the princess have Snivy, speaking of which DARKRAI!" the nightmare Pokémon came floating in with Snivy tied up and gagged. "We'll meet our campers, after this!"

*cuts to theme*

"Now before we introduce them, let me just say that if their personalities are not spot on, then the creator apologises" Deoxys said as he looked back to the cage, Darkrai simply slapped the other on the head.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall damn it"

"DUDE!" The Spaceman complained rubbing the back of his head. "First we have, returning from season two, Fennekin and Sylveon" Sylveon was the first to fall down, his hair was swept to the right this time, his scarf was a bit more messy than normal, but his light pink shirt, light blue jeans and pink boots where all the same. As he got up Fennekin landed on top of him, making him fall again, like Sylveon she had not changed, her blond hair was only a little longer, the fluffy collar was still white and her dress was still the same- her hair color on the top and a darker yellow parted skirt.

"Now, get ready!" Deoxys said, giving an evil smirk "The next lot are hideous" the next to fall was a boy, he had fairly long darkish greenie blue hair with a flaming Mohawk, more of his greenie blue hair was under it and created a little puff in the middle of his face. He had a long sleeved peachy shirt on over greenie blue puffy/baggie trousers one under it, lastly he had a pair of maroon headphones around his neck.

"Viewing world meet Quilava, Quilava meet the viewing world" Deoxys sarcastically said, Flame looked to the camera then to Sylveon and Fennekin both of which smiled at him but he only smiled at Fennekin.

"Hi" the male fire type said "You can call me Flame, do you like music?" both the former contestants shook their head and everything became a bit awkward. Deoxys looked to the camera and smiled.

"AWWW" he mocked "they like each other already" looking up he saw a yellow blare fly down. "Our next contestant is Jolteon" the boy did a quick flip and landed on both feet, he looked different to most Jolteon's for the top of his ears where blue, his hair was spiked up at the back and the fringe was parted on the right and formed three bangs. He had a aqua blue bandana around his neck and under it the fairly fluffy white collar and under that a yellow shirt with was similar to his hair, under THAT (sorry this is making me laugh) was a pair of dark purple jeans BUT over all of that was a blue jacket.

"Hay Deoxys" he said a bit cocky yet he sounded like William Erickson (and before anything is said I have no idea who that is) "Are there gonna be any fast agility races?" The man shook his head.

"Wish I could tell you Willie, wish I could now go stand over there by that horrible lot" the boy did as told and went on his way. "...The next one's taking her time...GAH" As he was saying that a female Noivern began to flap her wings behind him, she had short hair at the back of her head but as it came closer it was longer and was the same color as her ears, apart from the two short red bangs that went to both sides of her face, she had dark blue- black, leggings and long-sleeved shirt and over it had a blue poncho type thing with a fluffy white collar and over that a pair of turquoise headphones.

She giggled and looked to the other contestants while avoiding a hit from the host, her eye's skimmed then all until they saw the headphones apron the Quilava's neck. "You like music?" she questioned.

"I love dubstep" he mumbled, the idea of music made him want to listen to it so he placed the headphones on top of his head, Lara then ignored him and looked through them again seeing the Jolteon and smirked.

"Wanna race?" she questioned the boy replied with a smirk and the two zoomed off.

"NO WAIT!" Deoxys yelled a fair bit annoyed with the bat, he then gave up and gowned "Why" he mumbled "Every new season the first thing anypoke does IS RACE" while in the middle of a rage a ginger boy fluttered down, he had a bowl cut his head feathers swaying back and forth as the wind blew, his 'poncho' type thing was messy, under it (or a part of it) was a orange shirt and under that was a pair of yellow shorts.

"Where's the cake?" he questioned, Deoxys weakly pointed to Darkrai who rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." the man unwillingly mumbled floating into the building, Max smiled and took out his DS and began playing it.

Next to land was a Kricketot, she was unlike most for her horns (I think thats what they are) resembled two long curly pony tails. She had a flat cut orange fringe and a small, round brown nose, her outfit was a peachy yellow shirt with three lines down the middle, over it a orange cardigan and over that the collar of the shirt and lastly a skirt that matched the cardigan. She looked to the host to see that he had just put his phone away and not a second after Mew appeared

"Sorry" he mumbled "Part time co-host time because Deoxys is depressed, Campers this is Kricketot and that is Meowstic" just as that was said a female Meowstic landed on her feet, her hair was midnight blue and the back of it was styled like Clefairys from season one BUT only had one set of the flicks (if you don't know check my DA or look at total Pokémon island, she was the last one booted so the image is of her) the collar of her shirt was like a ...I don't know how to describe it but like a female Meowstic, she had a long shirt that was white and flicked out at the sleeves and bottom, lastly she had very long midnight blue boots, her skin was also fairly pail. She walked over to Fennekin, having a feeling that she would be able to understand her for how she acted in the last season.

A few seconds after a Eevee landed, she didn't look like the Eevee from season one (being that she's now an Umbreon) she had a 'tomboy' like hair cut which always went left but the parting was on the right, it was short and stopped at the bottom of her head. She had a brown dress that stopped at above her knees, a fluffy thing over it that was on top of one of her shoulders and falling down her other arm, lastly she had creamy socks and brown dolly shoes (they all have shoes just to say) she happily skipped over to the campers just as the chef came back with cut cake, he stuffed a slice into the hosts mouth, then slammed the rest into the ginger boys face.

Deoxys looked up to see the two racing Pokémon and smiled. "That was Eevee, not season one Eevee it's a new Eevee" his eyes then half lidded in annoyance at Mew "You can go now" the Mew smiled and happily walked away. "Next to land is Riolu" Deoxys then looked to the oncoming Pokémon and held his arms out; the two racers hit them quite heard.

The camera moved up to the sky to find a boy giving another boy a piggy back, the Riolu had blue hair with a bang in the middle and whatever the black things on the side of his head are, he appeared to have a black mask and scarf that covered the bottom part of his face, under it he had a dark blue shirt and lighter blue shorts that are tucked into his black army boots. The boy behind him had fairly messy grayie blue hair that had a similar style to Meowstic's but shorter, he had a long sleeved shirt that had a puffy thing by the collar and two flicks at the bottom, he also had darker gray jeans and white trainers.

"WHAT THE HELL RIOLU!" Deoxys yelled as the two landed "HE WASN'T MEANT TO COME ON YET!" luck gave a glare as the Espurr hid behind his friend.

"PSY is my friend, you got a problem with it, and you take it out with me" He then took the shy boy's hand and the two walked to the other contestants. The Host gave a huff.

"That was Espurr" he remarked "and our last contestant is Ponyta"  
"YEA HAW!" a girl yelled as she fell from the sky, the girl was holding her hat so it wouldn't fly away (it's a cowboy hat) her hair was fire, and down in a low ponytail (see what I did there) her outfit was one of a cowgirl, creamy polo shirt, brown wait coat, slanted blue skirt that showed a bit of her belyl and brown cowboy boots and she has a gray spot over her eye. "Howdy ya'll" she said as she walked over to the other campers.

"Ok now that eveypoke is here" Deoxys said to the group "WELCOME TO KANTO" he was interrupted by the female Togekiss swooping down and picking up Snivy. "em...ok, Campers you are now competing on MY reality T.V show which you should all know for you all applied for it, apart from Fennekin and Sylveon, we made them comeback. Now the girls will be team Latias and guys you are team Latios and you want to know why?"

"Because its boys VS girls" Sylveon mumbled.

"BECAUSE IT'S BOY'S VS GIRLS!" The man yelled ignoring the fairy "And this building behind me is where you will be staying, it's a hidden manner that we have split in half! Left is the girls right is the guys, and some of you may have notes Emolga over there" Deoxys pointed to the hyper boy "you will get to know him very soon, now you get a day's rest so do what you like"

*Jolteon's Confessional*

"HAHA! I bagged the first confession WOOP" he then chuckled nervously "I have no idea what I'm doing"

*Meowstic*

She gave a huff "I hope that there are no Houndour around here, they are so scary, maybe there are nopoke's like them too, I also hope I can make friends who will be able to understand me"

*Fennekin*

The girl sat there with her arms crossed, and the look in her eyes showed that she knew something was wrong

*Eevee*

"I guess I got a bit to live up to, I hope they don't compare me to the old Eevee"

*End*

Deoxys was outside the manner again. "I have a letter from the writer" He said holding the letter "first she wants to say sorry for this chapter being shorter than what it should be and there will be no 'next time on Total Pokemon Boys VS Girls' BUT the 'bata' humans are on DA if you want a link PM her. Ok she wants to ask a few questions:

1. Have you seen anypoke you want your camper to have a relationship with? (not Sylveon but you can pick Fennekin) you can pick if you want but she can't promise that will happen.

2. Do you have any challenge ideas? Not a singing one (did one in season one it will only be a last resort)

3. Is there anypoke willing to be voted off first/give a reason why your pokemon would be voted off (would have done Sylveon but he's the only bad guy in it)

4. And 4 (should have put this in the thingie but oh well) whats their phobia? (she loves the phobia challenge)

If you could answer the questions before the next chapter (which I can't put an exact date on) it would be very nice" he then ripped up the paper. "thanks for watching Total Pokemon Boy's VS Girls see ya next time"

ON THE NEXT TOTAL POKEMON BOYS VS GIRLS (this is an update)

Deoxys: AN ORIGINAL CONTESTANT IS BACK AND IS GOING TO BLEW UP THE MANNER! *shows the boy team tying to catch Buneary* Who will stop this mad bunny! *shows Eevee attempting to jump the bunny but failing* WILL WE SURVIVE! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON BOY'S VS GIRLS


End file.
